I'll Taste the Sky
by Une Rose
Summary: Vanilla Twilight Songfic. Captured by Capitol, Peeta thinks that Katniss is dead.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

WARNING! This contains Catching Fire spoilers.

XxX

Sounds, there were so many disjointed sounds surrounding him. He couldn't make sense of it. There was too much. Where was he? How did he get here? Where was Katniss? Then, it hit him, Katniss! He tried to move his arms, stretch them out to feel if she was next to him, but his arms wouldn't move.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Where is Katniss? The question echoed in his head a thousand times over, as if repeating it would bring his some answer, some hope that she was safe.

Slowly, his eyes cracked open. It was the most difficult thing he had ever done. That movement alone made his head spin and hurt and the world turned and spun so fast that he had no choice but to close his eyes once more. But not before he saw _him_. An Avox.

He was with Capitol. They had gotten him.

How and why, he didn't know. Didn't want to know. All he needed was to know if Katniss was there with him.

He opened his eyes again, this time, the world was steady. The Avox, noticing his movement, hurried over and he felt the cool sensation of water trickling into his mouth.

Moving was pain. Every inch of his body was screaming at him to stop and just lie still, but that didn't matter, nothing mattered. Nothing but Katniss.

"Where is she?" His voice was hoarse and foreign to his own ears. The Avox's eyes met his and he could see his sadness, the pity in them that the poor man felt for Peeta was so clear. And then he shook his head.

"Where is she!" He practically screamed. "Do they have her?! Tell me, is she here!" Again, the Avox just shook his head, averting his eyes, not wanting Peeta to see the pain in them.

"No… no. its not true, not true. It can't be." He whispered to himself. "It just can't be."

Nothing, no response, the Avox man kept his eyes down, his head turned away.

"Is she…?" He could hear the tears in his voice and he didn't bother to mask it. What does it matter now? If she was gone, nothing did.

But the Avox just turned and walked from the room leaving Peeta alone. All alone.

She was dead. Katniss was dead. His Katniss was dead.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

It was too much. How could this be true? Katniss, his beautiful wonderful perfect Katniss couldn't be dead. He wouldn't accept it, couldn't accept it. She had to have survived.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
but I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here_

But what if she didn't? What if she was gone? Forever. How could he go on without her?

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
but it's not the same without you  
because it takes two to whisper quietly_

He couldn't. How could there be a world without her in it? It was impossible. She was his world. She was his everything. If she was gone, then the world was gone. And he didn't belong here, without her.

_The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
are right where yours fit perfectly_

He thought back to all those nights she had held him, her warm body against his, hugging him tightly as if he was her only anchor to life. The nightmares that have been plaguing him for so long had come true.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
chills me to the bone_

And somehow, he was still there. He still existed in a world where she wasn't. It was unreal. He felt alone, so alone. And empty.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
when I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

Her image stuck in his mind. Her eyes, her hair. So perfect. The way she made him feel when she looked at him. And he couldn't believe she was gone.

_As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight_

And the world was crashing down on him. Everything was falling apart so quickly, he didn't know what happened. And suddenly tears were falling from his eyes. He couldn't survive without her.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
and heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

He couldn't go one. If she wasn't there, then he couldn't be either. He promised himself that she would make it back to District Twelve and he had failed. He failed himself and her, and everyone else.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here_

And knew, right then, that he wouldn't allow himself to go on without her.

It hurt too much.

XxX

So, this is a one shot, as you can tell. And it is… okay. It didn't turn out as well as I thought it would, but I have had this idea stuck in my head for a couple days and it was driving me crazy. So here it is. I hope you like it. The song is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Listen to it, it is beautiful. I loveeee it!

Oh, and Peeta just thinks that Katniss is dead, she isn't really, if you didn't catch that.

And I am sorry for not updating anything in the past while, but I have been super duper busy with writing a play and organizing everything for it. So I am sorry if I don't get back to you if you review, because next week is going to be crazy. We have auditions and oh so much planning to do, I am going to have absolutely no time! Just know that I appreciate any reviews I get.

Anyways, I'll stop rambling now.


End file.
